El Regreso del Príncipe
by Jauca97
Summary: ¡Lazlo Gozalotovish ha regresado a la aldea de Sooga! Y causara un pequeño problema entre Garu y Pucca, todo debido a un malentendido de algo que sucedió años atrás. ¿Como se redimirá el ninja por sus acciones pasadas? *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca es propiedad de Vooz. No mía._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Les recomiendo haber visto el episodio de_ _ **Mi Odiado Príncipe**_ _para entender el fic mejor. Eso es todo :D_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Pucca estaba corriendo de aquí para allá en el concurrido restaurante, atendiendo a los clientes y evitando que Dada hiciera alguna torpeza. En una mesa al fondo, se encontraban sentados Garu, Abyo y Ching. Los dos últimos coqueteaban ligeramente, mientras que Garu trataba de ignorarlos lo mejor que podía concentrándose en su plato de comida.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer _eso_ en su presencia?

De repente, las puertas del Goh Rong se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar una larga alfombra roja como de esas que usan las celebridades en alguna pasarela. Por esta, camino un hombre algo mayor vestido de mayordomo que a los chicos se les hizo bastante conocido.

― Oigan, yo ya he visto a este tipo antes ― dijo Abyo. Tras observarlo por unos instantes, abrió los ojos como platos reconociéndolo de inmediato ― ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no es…?

― ¡Atención todos! ¡ _Lazlo Gozalotovish_ va a pasar! ― anuncio el hombre. Después de la nada saco una grabadora portátil, y tras aplastar un botón en particular comenzó a sonar el principio de la canción _Eye Of The Tiger,_ así como humo saliendo de quien sabe dónde llenando el lugar y dándole un aspecto dramático a la entrada.

Bailando de forma ridícula hizo su aparición Lazlo, vistiendo un traje blanco y costoso así como unos lentes oscuros en su rostro, con una sonrisa egocéntrica. En cuanto ingreso al local, todas las chicas se volvieron locas y fueron a rodearlo; gritando emocionadas por el tan extrañado y deseado príncipe. Incluso Ching, no pudiendo resistir su _fangirl_ interior, dejo a Abyo sentado y olvidado en la mesa junto a Garu para unirse a la multitud de fanáticas de Lazlo.

― Enserio, ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo? ¡JI-YA! ― pregunto frustrado rasgando su camisa en un triste intento por impresionar pero que ninguna presto atención por estar entusiasmadas e impresionadas con la llegada de Lazlo. El único que lo noto fue Garu, rodando los ojos.

El príncipe se les quedo viendo un momento a las chicas frenéticas a su alrededor, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por toda su euforia.

― ¡Ustedes no son nada para mí! ― grito Lazlo de repente con ese feo y extraño acento suyo, cortando de tajo con la emoción de sus fanáticas ― Mi corazón solamente le pertenece a… ― se detuvo quitándose los lentes para escanear mejor el lugar con los ojos, buscándola detenidamente, hasta que por fin la diviso saliendo de la cocina ― ¡Pucca!

La aludida al escuchar su nombre volteo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. A su vez, Garu enarco una ceja. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿el tipo aún seguía con lo mismo?

― ¡Ohh Pucca! Mi delicada flor de lotto. Todos estos años separados han sido para mí un verdadero martirio, un túnel lleno de oscuridad ― comenzó a parlotear acercándose a ella e hincándose de rodillas ― pero ahora al ver tu bello rostro una vez más, ¡es como ver al mismísimo sol saliendo por el oeste!

" _Sale por el este, idiota"_ pensó Garu mirando indiferente a la patética escena a unos metros de él.

Pucca miro a Lazlo haciendo una mueca de fastidio. ¡El tipo seguía siendo un pesado a pesar de todos esos años!

― Ahora que he regresado, ¡podremos continuar nuestra apasionada historia de amor justo donde la dejamos! ― exclamo tomando atrevidamente su mano. Pucca gruño ofendida. ¿Pero quién se creía? ¡¿Cuál historia de amor?!

Zafándose fácilmente de su agarre, le echo encima el plato de fideos que llevaba y después se regresó a la cocina por otro plato bastante indignada.

Garu no pudo contener su risa. ¡Bien, Pucca! El tipo se lo merecía.

Desafortunadamente para él, Lazlo alcanzo a escucharlo. Y tras ubicarlo bien, enfureció ― ¡Tu! ― exclamo señalando a Garu. El ninja detuvo su risa abruptamente, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué es lo que quería ese de él? ― ¡Tú eres el culpable de que esa bella criatura no pueda estar a mi lado! ― lo acuso.

" _Más bien que no quiera estarlo"_ corrigió Garu en su mente. En parte el tipo tenía razón, aunque tampoco era su culpa de que su forma de cortejar dejara mucho que desear.

― Oye Garu, ¿Cómo es que el simplón te conoce? ― susurro Abyo a su lado. En respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros. Era una larga y complicada historia que ya no tenía importancia.

― ¡Esta vez no voy a permitir que te interpongas entre nosotros! ― amenazo Lazlo. A Garu se le escapo un pequeño bufido, ¿de verdad creía ese que tenía alguna oportunidad? ― Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ninguna chica se resiste ante el encanto de Lazlo ― sentencio.

Garu rodo los ojos una vez más. El tipo lo estaba cansando con su ridículo y empalagoso discurso. ¿Qué no le quedaba claro que Pucca no estaba interesada en el en lo absoluto? Además, ¡ni siquiera la conocía bien! Ella no era cualquier chica que se dejaba enredar por cualquier palabrería idiota. Si fuera así, ya la hubiera perdido desde hace mucho tiempo…

Lazlo se acercó estampando ambas manos sobre la mesa y sonriéndole malévolamente ― Ahora lo veras ― murmuro.

Justo en ese momento Pucca salía de la cocina de nuevo, y al observar a Lazlo molestando a Garu, enfureció. ¡¿Cómo rayos hacerlo entender?! Se acercó enojada dispuesta a sacarlo de una patada, pero el príncipe hablo de nuevo.

― ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos de nuevo, eh? Tú me vuelves a ayudar a conquistarla y a cambio obtienes la paz y la tranquilidad absoluta que tanto anhelas ― ofreció. Pucca se detuvo en seco al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Cómo que volver a ayudarlo a conquistarla?

Garu abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la propuesta de Lazlo, intuyendo lo que trataba de hacer.

― ¿Ayudarlo de nuevo? Garu… tú… ¿te aliaste con este? ― pregunto Abyo incrédulo. El ninja quería protestar. _¡Fue algo que paso hace mucho, y no fue gran cosa!_

― Oh, mi pequeña florecilla, ¡ya has vuelto a mí! ― exclamo Lazlo al ver a Pucca detrás suyo ― Justo estaba diciéndole a este entrometido que me ayudara a ganar tu corazón otra vez, ¡como ya lo hizo anteriormente!

Pucca miro a Garu, quien se encogió en el asiento al sentir la profunda y seria mirada que ella le daba. Simplemente no comprendía. ¿Garu quería ayudar a ese payaso a conquistarla? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Sera que realmente él no… no quería estar con ella?

― Sin ningún tipo de estorbo de su parte, ¡podremos ser felices los dos! ¡Al fin! ― grito Lazlo con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. Bastante enfadada, Pucca de un certero golpe lo mando directo al mundo de los sueños.

Después solo se quedó ahí parada, siendo el foco de atención de todos ahí.

― ¿Pucca…? ― hablo Ching con cautela ― ¿Estas bien?

― ¿Pero que es todo ese alboroto? ― demando saber Linguini asomándose desde la cocina junto Ho y Dumpling.

De repente, Pucca salió corriendo del restaurante dejándolos a todos con el signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas por la repentina reacción de la chica.

― ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a nuestra niña? ― pregunto Dumpling, consternado por el extraño comportamiento de Pucca. Todos en el restaurante señalaron a Garu al mismo tiempo, haciendo que este se encogiera todavía mas en el asiento sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado.

― Oigan… ¿creen que este vivo? ― pregunto Abyo picando con un palillo a un Lazlo que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

― Déjeme revisar, háganse a un lado ― pidió Chasper, el mayordomo. Inclinándose rápidamente le tomo los signos vitales ante la atenta mirada de los clientes ― Vivirá ― declaro una vez que termino. Después lo cargo y se lo echo al hombro cual costal de papas (lo que dejo bastante sorprendidos a los presentes) y se marchó de ahí seguido de una horda de chicas por detrás, dejando el lugar casi vacío.

― Muuuy bieeen… eso fue bastante raro ― dijo Abyo.

― ¿A qué se refería Lazlo con eso de su _alianza_ , Garu? ― demando Ching, retomando el tema y viéndolo de no muy buen modo. ¡Incluso Won desde su cabeza le daba una mirada recriminatoria!

Abyo también lo miraba confundido, y Garu no quería ni voltear a ver como lo miraban los chefs. Sintiéndose acorralado, salto del asiento y salió disparado de ahí.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu corría por el bosque maldiciendo a cada cosa viviente en el planeta.

Cierto, el habia hecho un trato con Lazlo para quitarse a Pucca de encima, ¡pero tenía tan solo doce años en ese entonces! Y ese día en especial Pucca habia estado demasiado fastidiosa, ¡no le daba ni siquiera un momento de paz!

Además, no es como si hubiera accedido a ayudarlo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solamente lo vistió como el para despistar a Pucca y que ella lo siguiera, ¡y así poder disfrutar por lo menos cinco minutos de tranquilidad!

Garu sabía muy bien que Pucca nunca se enamoraría de nadie más, lo único que deseaba en ese entonces era que lo dejara tranquilo al menos durante unas cuantas horas o hasta que descubriera que no era en realidad el. Si le dijo a Lazlo que lo ayudaría a conquistarla fue para que accediera a despistarla, no porque de verdad le fuera a ayudar a ganar su corazón.

Pero el idiota tenía que sacarlo a relucir justo cuando Pucca se acercaba en ese preciso instante, ¡seguro que lo hizo apropósito para dejarlo en mal con ella y con todos ahí! Ahora ella tenía la idea equivocada, y el quedo como un completo cretino. ¡El cretino era Lazlo, no el!

¿Y ahora como arreglar ese malentendido?

Como si de una señal divina se tratara, de reojo alcanzo a distinguir un flashazo rojo y negro entre lo verde del bosque. Freno en seco deteniendo su carrera, levantando incluso algo de tierra bajo sus pies.

En efecto, ahí estaba Pucca sentada bajo un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara en estas.

El ninja trago duro. ¿Estaría llorando? ¡No podía llorar por algo sin importancia! ¡No podía culparlo por algo que hizo hace cinco años!

Lenta y sigilosamente se acercó a ella; una parte de él esperando a que lo notara, y la otra que no. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y Pucca seguía sin notarlo, carraspeo levemente su garganta para hacerle saber su presencia. Pero ella no dio señal de haberlo escuchado. Seguía con su cabeza metida entre sus rodillas.

Garu volvió a carraspear un poco más fuerte, pero igual fue en vano. Decidido, se inclinó para estar a su altura y carraspeo una vez más esta vez cerca de su cara. Y ahora sí que Pucca dio señales de vida. Sacando su cabeza de su escondite, le dio un buen golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer de sentón hacia atrás.

El ninja se enderezo un poco sobándose la mandíbula, pues ahí habia recibido la " _amable caricia"_ de la chica. Pucca lo miraba de forma acusadora con el ceño fruncido, molesta. Pero no estaba llorando, lo que fue un alivio para él. Odiaría ser el causante de hacerla llorar. No sería algo honorable.

De nuevo, Pucca volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro e ignorándolo.

" _¿Ahora qué?"_ pensó Garu.

Podría marcharse y dejarlo por la paz, después de todo lo habia intentado. Pero no quería que quedaran así. Y menos ahora que estaba el simplón de Lazlo rondando por la aldea, quien podía aprovechar que ellos dos no estaban en buenos términos para…

Como sea, ¡no iba a dejar las cosas así! ¡No sería honorable!

Gateando llego hasta sentarse a su lado. Comenzó a chiflar desinteresadamente, buscando romper el hielo de algún modo. Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo, mirándola de reojo. Pudo deducir que el enojo y la adrenalina ya se le estaban pasando, pues su respiración comenzaba a desacelerarse y por la posición de sus músculos supo que estaba atenta a lo que él estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, tuvo miedo de que una vez que el coraje la abandonara por completo, las lágrimas hicieran su aparición. ¡Tenía que hallar un modo de contentarla e impedir eso!

Desesperado, recurrió al único método seguro que conocía para hacer reír a alguien:

 _Cosquillas._

Extendiendo su mano, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el pequeño hueco entre sus rodillas y sus brazos, donde estaba su estómago. Pucca se sobresaltó un poco, pero con su brazo alejo la mano de él y volvió a estrechar más su cara en sus rodillas.

Pero _Garu el ninja_ no se rinde. Así que volvió a intentarlo una vez más. Esta vez logro sacarle una risita a pesar de que volvió a hacer lo mismo para alejarlo, provocando que el sonriera un poco. De nuevo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas esta vez con ambas manos. No pudiendo fingir más Pucca se desbarato por completo, quebrándose de risa ante el ataque de parte del ninja. Al ser más fuerte, la chica fácilmente podría quitárselo de encima si quisiera. Pero no era común que Garu tuviera ese tipo de acercamiento con ella, así que pensaba disfrutarlo todo lo que podía.

Finalmente, al ver que la chica si lloraba pero de la risa, la dejo en paz. Pucca poco a poco dejo de reírse, dejando salir un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Miro al ninja con una sonrisa, que él le devolvió. Poniéndose de pie le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse como todo un caballero, gesto que ella relucientemente acepto.

Ya estaban bien.

No desperdiciando la oportunidad, Pucca apretó más el agarre y se impulsó para robarle un beso en los labios.

Garu se sonrojo y rodo los ojos.

Ella simplemente nunca cambiaria…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al día siguiente, Garu corría desesperadamente por las calles de Sooga huyendo de Pucca quien lo perseguía alegremente como siempre. Hasta que por fin la chica le dio alcance tirándosele encima, atacándolo con besos por toda la cara mientras el ninja gruñía y se retorcía intentando librarse de ella. Lo típico.

― ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron girando sus rostros para ver a Lazlo, quien tenía un chichón en la cara cortesía de Pucca y los señalaba con indignación y molestia.

― ¿Cómo osas arrebatarme al amor de mi vida? ― demando asumiendo una posición de tragedia, llevando el dorso de su mano sobre su cara.

Pucca y Garu lo miraron indiferentes, y tras compartir una mirada leyéndose el pensamiento se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo con toda la intención de retirarse de ahí.

― ¿A dónde vas? ¡No! ¡No te vayas, amor mío! ¡No me dejes por ese don nadie! ― suplico el extranjero.

Pucca le sonrió de manera traviesa, blandiendo su mano en forma de despedida y aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de Garu. Este se limitó a sonreírle a Lazlo de manera arrogante, y sin que Pucca se diera cuenta le saco la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil. ¿Quién era el don nadie ahora?

Y con eso, la peculiar y extraña pareja se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar y dejándolo atrás.

― ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! ¡Yo soy mejor partido, amor mío! ― insistió Lazlo, pero " _el amor de su vida"_ ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, pues estaba demasiado ocupada intentando robarle otro beso a su querido ninja ― ¡Yo tengo un yate!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Lo siento, Lazlo. Tu yate no te ayudara en esta situación._

 _¡Y bueno! ¡Ya tengo internet! ¡Yay!_

 _La verdad es que cuando estaba más joven :'V este episodio no me gustaba porque creía que Garu no quería a Pucca por no ponerse celoso de Lazlo e incluso ayudarlo xd pero ahora que volví a verme todos los episodios, me di cuenta que esto no fue así. Garu no lo ayudo, simplemente lo vistió como el para quitarse a Pucca de encima por un momento, porque de verdad en ese episodio ella no lo dejaba ni pescar a gusto. ¡El nene necesita su espacio, chica!_

 _Y bueno, sobre ponerse celoso, me he dado cuenta que el solo lo hace con sus alter egos (como el clon o su versión del lejano oeste) porque sabe muy bien que el único que pude bajarle a Pucca es el mismo x'D_

 _Pero aun así muchos haters se basan en este episodio para probar según ellos que Garu no gusta de Pucca, pero como dije esto no es así. So, get over it :P_

 _¡Espero les haya gustado este one-shot!_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca. No sean gachos :'(_

 _Ya saben que yo contesto todo, y hablando de eso…_

 _¡Hora de contestar reviews! De_ _ **La Boda:**_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Mi queridísima chica fantasma! Hahaha_ _ **#sorrynotsorry**_ _x) fue divertido debo admitirlo, pero les prometo que más adelante si les mostrare la boda de Pucca y Garu :3 es que hay tantas cosas que tengo que subir!_

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de su brevedad hehe :') Gracias por guardar el secreto y no acusarme con el vecino e,e Y descuida que yo también soy todo menos paciente :'V Besos y abrazos para ti!_

 _ **Anzhu:**_ _Hahaha xD no, no leíste mal, porque Ching SI era la novia :3 Gracias por leer y dejar tu review! Saludos *u*_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Amelia querida! Hehe perdón por espantarte, no puedo decir que lo siento porque en parte era la intención x) pero sabes que yo jamás le seria infiel al Garucca :') Gracias por no contarle al vecino :p_

 _Muchas gracias querida! Tus ánimos significan mucho para mí! Y no te preocupes, a todos se nos dan algunas cosas mejor que otras. Tú dices que tengo mucho talento para escribir, pero mírame intentando dibujar algo y soy un desastre x) Todo es cuestión de practica supongo. Pero estoy segura que tú eres buena en lo que haces ;) Besos para ti!_

 _ **EliannKamui:**_ _Haha *trollface* siii, Garu estaba pero a lado del altar, apoyando a su buen amigo Abyo en su día, así como Pucca también n_n Me alegra que te haya gustado aunque te haya sacado de onda XD_ _ **#sorrynotsorry**_ _Gracias x el review!_

 _ **Sueodeluna:**_ _Hola! Me alegra que te hayan gustado, muchas gracias por dejar tu review en esta historia asi como en la de_ _ **Arcade Tokyo,**_ _de verdad lo aprecio mucho! :'D Saludos y besos!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Hehehe,_ _ **#sorrynotsorry,**_ _ese era la intención desde el principio, confundirlos un poquito :3 Pronto leerán acerca de eso! De hecho ya está terminado solo falta subir unos one-shots antes de ese y después se las iré mostrando poco a poco en un pequeño long-fic._

 _Sobre_ _ **Arcade Tokyo,**_ _sii Garu y su particular peinado puede ser engañoso xD Me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo que hicieron así como el fic en general. Esos par es dinamita pura, cuidado con ellos!_

 _Y en_ _ **¿Me perdonas?**_ _Debo decir que fue un fic que disfrute mucho haciéndolo, en especial eso de que Pucca hiciera a batallar al pobre de Garu hambriento. Haha siempre tengo que tirarle a Abyo en mis historias, sobre todo por medio de Garu. Es la diversión de mi musa x) Y si, Garu a pesar de ser tsundere tiene sus técnicas de seducción :p y bueno esa expresión que hizo en ese episodio fue demasiado como para no utilizarla en alguna de mis historias, aunque al pobrecito no le haya funcionado por estar todo sonrojado. Pero bueno, tuvo su final feliz con todo y gorrito._

 _También muchas gracias por tus dos últimos reviews en_ _ **Calumniado,**_ _de verdad los aprecio mucho y me encanta que la hayas disfrutado. Gracias por el apoyo siempre! Te debo una historia Tobief, ya verás que pronto la traeré. Besos querida!_

 _Eso fue todo, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
